


On va l'avoir

by NessaElanesse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic - Elle nous disait hors jeu / Pas du tout fais ensemble / Mais on fait parti de ceux / Qui savent ce qu'ils veulent</p>
            </blockquote>





	On va l'avoir

**Author's Note:**

> Alors nous revoilà (lulu et moi) pour une songfic modifié de M. Pokora, On est la : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGiDOVfKNTk !  
> J'espère que cela va vous plaire :) Bonne lecture

Tu verras,  
On sera de taille,  
On l'aura à l'usure cette garce  
Tu verras  
La victoire n'attend plus que toi et moi  
Plus que toi et moi

Elle nous disait hors jeu  
Pas du tout fais ensemble  
Mais on fait parti de ceux  
Qui savent ce qu'ils veulent

Impossible  
Ne nous ressemble pas  
Impossible  
tout les signes sont bien pour lui montrer qu'on s'aime  
On aime bien lui montrer notre amour  
Notre amour

Elle nous disait hors jeu  
Pas du tout fais ensemble  
Mais on fait parti de ceux  
Qui ce foutent de ceux que pensent les autres

FIN


End file.
